This invention relates to coin sorting machines for sorting coin according to their denominations, and more particularly to a coin jam detecting device in a coin sorting machine.
In a conventional coin sorting machine of this type, mixed coins loaded therein are sorted according to the differences in diameter for instance, and the coins thus sorted are counted separately according to the denominations. In a coin sorting machine capable of sorting out coins of relatively many different denominations, a relatively long coin sorting path is required, running from a main coin supplying mechanism through a coin sorting section to a coin counting mechanism. Accordingly, the flow of coins is liable to be interrupted, for instance, by deformed coins which may be mixed with the coins to be sorted; that is, a coin jam is liable to occur in such a long coin sorting path. This tendency is increased as the number of coins to be sorted and/or the rate of sorting coins is increased. In general, it is troublesome to locate the coin jam in such a long path, and it takes a relatively long time, which leads to a decrease in the efficiency of the machine.